parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 5.
Here is part five of James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland movie. Cast *Alice - Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) *Alice's Sister - Jill (from Resident Evil) *Dinah - Marie (from The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Salem the Cat (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The Dodo - Pink Panther (from The Pink Elephant) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash (from My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic) *The Walrus - Cat (from CatDog) *The Carpenter - Dog (from CatDog) *Bill the Lizard - Murfy (from Rayman 2) *The Flowers - Female Characters *The Caterpillar - Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) - Squeeks the Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) *Bird in a tree - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Cheshire Cat - Sylvester the Cat (from Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The March Hare - Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Doormouse - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Painters - Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffles (from Catscratch) *The Queen of Hearts - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *The King of Hearts - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Soilders - The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) Transcript *Sailor Moon: Mister Rabbit! Oh, mister Rabbit! Oh dear, I’m sure he came this way. Do you suppose he could be hiding? Hmmm… not here. I wonder… No, I suppose he must have… Oh! Why, what peculiar little figures! Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash! *Pinkie Pie: If you think we’re wax-works, you ought to pay, you know! *Rainbow Dash: Contrariwise, if you think we’re alive you ought to speak to us! *Ren and Stimpy: That’s logic! *Sailor Moon: Well, it’s been nice meeting you. Goodbye! *Ren: You’re beginning backwards! *Stimpy: Aye, the first thing in a visit is to say: How do you do and shake hands, shake hands, shake hands. How do you do and shake hands and state your name and business. *Ren and Stimpy: That’s manners! *Sailor Moon: Really? Well, my name is Alice and I’m following a white rabbit. So… *Ren: You can’t go yet! *Rainbow Dash: No, the visit has just started! *Sailor Moon: I’m very sorry… *Pinkie Pie: Do you like to play hide-and-seek? *Rainbow Dash: Or button-button, who’s got the button? *Sailor Moon: No, thank you. *Pinkie Pie: If you stay long enough we might have a battle! *Rainbow Dash: Louder *Pinkie Pie: Yay *Rainbow Dash: Louder! *Pinkie Pie: Yay *Rainbow Dash: Louder!!! *Pinkie Pie: (Gasp) Yay!! *Rainbow Dash: Awww *Pinkie Pie: To Louder *Sailor Moon: That’s very kind of you, but I must be going. *Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: Why? *Sailor Moon: Because I am following a white rabbit! *Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash: Why? *Sailor Moon: Well, I- I’m curious to know where he is going! *Stimpy: Ohhhh, she’s curious! Tsk! tspk! tsk! ts!… *Ren: The oysters were curious too, weren’t they? *Stimpy: Aye, and you remember what happened to them… *Ren and Stimpy: Poor things! *Sailor Moon: Why? What did happen to the oysters? *Ren: Oh, you wouldn’t be interested. *Sailor Moon: But I am! *Stimpy: Oh, no. You’re in much too much of a hurry! *Sailor Moon: Well, perhaps I could spare a little time… *Ren and Stimpy: You could? Well… *Ren: ‘The Walrus and the Carpenter’! *Stimpy: Or: ‘The story of the curious Oysters’! *Ren and Stimpy: The sun was shining on the sea, shining with all his might, he did his very best to make the billows smooth and bright. And this was odd, because it was the middle of the night. The Walrus and the Carpenter were walking close at hand. The beach was white from side to side but much too full of sand. ‘Mister Walrus’, said the Carpenter: ‘My brain begins to perk. We’ll sweep this clear in half a cyear, if you don’t mind the work.’ *Cat: Work? Uh, pff, brrrr! Uh the time has come… *Ren and Stimpy: …the Cat said… *Cat: …to talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, and cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. Callooh, callay, no work today! We’re cabbages and kings! … Oh, uhhh, oysters, come and walk with us. The day is warm and bright! A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk, would be a sheer delight! *Dog: Yes, and should we get hungry on the way, we’ll stop and uh… have a bite! *Cat: Hrmmmm! *Ren ad Stimpy: But mother Oyster winked her eye and shook her heavy head. She knew too well this was no time to leave her oyster bed. *Mother oyster: The sea is nice, take my advice, and stay right here. *Ren and Stimpy: Mom said. *Cat: Yes, yes, of course, of course! But eh… haha! The time has come, my little friends, to talk of other things. Of shoes and ships and sealing wax, of cabbages and kings. And why the sea is boiling hot, and whether pigs have wings. Haha! Callooh, callay, come run away! We’re the cabbages and kings! … Hrmmm, well now, uh… let me see… Ah! A loaf of bread is what we chiefly need. *Dog: So how about some pepper and salt and vinegar, aye? *Cat: Oh yes, yes, splendid idea! Haha, very good indeed! Now, if you’re ready, oysters dear… haha… we can begin the feed. *Oysters: Feed? *Cat: Oh yes, ahh, the time has come, my little friends, to talk of food and things! *Dog: Of peppercorn some mustard seed and other seasonings. We’ll mix them all together in a sauce that’s fit for kings. Callooh, callay, we’ll eat today, like cabbages and kings! *Cat: I uh, weep for you, I -uh- oh, excuse me, I deeply sympathize. For I’ve enjoyed your company, oh, much more than you realize. *Dog: Little oysters, little oysters… *Ren ad Sntimpy: But answer there came none. And this was scarcely odd, because, they’d been eaten, every one! *Cat: Hmm, well, uhhh, ha ha, ha ha, ha ha, hmm… the time has come! *Ren and Stimpy: We’re cabbages and kings! The end! *Sailor Moon: That was a very sad story. *Stimpy: Aye, and there’s a moral to it. *Sailor Moon: Oh yes, a very good moral, if you happen to be an oyster. Well, it’s been a very nice visit… *Stimpy: Another recitation… *Sailor Moon: I’m sorry, but… *Stimpy: Its titled ‘Father William’. *Sailor Moon: But really, I’m… *Stimpy: First verse: You are old father William, the young man said and your hair has become very white. And yet you incessantly stand on your head, do you think at your age it is right, is right, do you think at your age it is right? Well, in me youth, father William replied to his son, I’d do it again and again and again and I’d done it again and again and again… Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof